Spider Assassin
by Spawn Hades
Summary: Peter Parker is the aorld's most dangerous man. Born during the beginning of The Great War, Peter's parent experimimented on him, turning him into a weapon. When logan found him, he turned him into a man, an unkillable man. Contains Smut, Dark themes, Voilence, Harem, Cheating/Infidelity and Quips.
1. Chapter 1: Putting Pepper on the wound

_**Hello and welcome to the story of the assassin that uses the Spider emblem. Ha, sorry. Anyway, yes, in this story, Peter will be an assassin, his mentor being Wolverine having known the guy for hundreds of years. Peter will look up to Logan like a surrogate big brother, even though the guy ripped out Pete's parents necks. Meh.**_

 _ **Anyway, on to the juicy stuff. Peter was born ten years before the first world war, being only 5-years old when his parents began experimenting on him with spider DNA. Cause they where born Americans who moved to Germany and where kinda evil. After 11 years of torture/experimentation, Peter's training was finished and he was ready to be the Germans most powerful weapon... until Logan killed everyone in the base, save for Peter. Logan took Pete under his wing as his protege. Ten years later, after the war ended, Peter is nearly killed by Sabretooth, so Logan saves him by giving him a blood transfusion. This gave Peter a superior healing factor to even Logan due to Logan's and the spider's DNA mixing. Peter also gained a feral side and stingers, fangs and claws. Oh, and also Peter was now immortally 27 cause why not.**_

 _ **Peter was a key player during WW2, helping the American's and the Allies fight against the Japanese and the Nazis. Peter met 19 year old Diana while helping the British. They fell in love much to Steve Trevor's disappointment and annoyance. Peter seemingly sacrificed himself by destroying the Plane while Diana fought Hades. (Wonder Woman movie is canon, only instead of WW1, it takes place in WW2.) Diana swore off men after that as she couldn't bare to lose another loved one, much to Steve's chagrin.**_

 _ **Peter later meets up with Cap and the Howling Commandoes as well as reuniting with Logan after 5 years of separation. Peter and Cap become great friends until Cap seemingly dies in the Arctic.**_

 _ **Now, Peter is an extremely expensive gun for hire/bodyguard/assassin. He also occasionally does Government contracts and in return receives new tech and weapons.**_

 _ **Peter's only rules are that he will never bring harm to any of his friends or loved ones. And also, if he can avoid civilian casualties then he will do so. He occasionally swings around the places he visits and stops a few petty crimes.**_

 _ **He learned "With great power, there must also come a great responsibility from his cousin's great grandson, Ben Parker. Ben died in the Gulf War, Peter took it up as his duty to ensure May Parker, Ben's wife, is always financially comfortable and has the best life possible.**_

 _ **The story will start during the MCU Civil War, right as the airport fight begins.**_

 _ **Shall we?**_

* * *

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people in the airport. Don't you just feel weird?" Tony joked.

"Definitely weird." Rhodey continued.

"Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." Steve tried to reason with his friend.

"Captain." T'challa greeted the first Avenger.

"Your highness." Steve nodded back in respect.

"Anyway. Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" Tony cockily asked.

"You're after the wrong guy." Steve tried once again to reason with him.

"Your judgement is askew. Your war buddy killed innocent people yesterday." Tony pressed on.

"And there are 5 more soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't." Steve explained.

"Steve. You know what's about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?" Natasha asked.

"All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!" Tony signalled.

Suddenly a quin jet appeared above the group, the cargo door opened and a red-clad figure dived out of it, firing a web at one of the bridges and swinging under it webbing Cap's shield out of his hand and flipping onto a cargo cart.

"Call me that again Stark, all I'll slice your tongue out, just for the fun of it." The figure joked darkly.

"Pe-Spider? Is that you?" Cap asked, shocked to his old friend still young.

"Yep, sorry about this by the way, but you know how it is, gotta pay the bills." Peter replied. He was saddened that he would have to fight his old friend. But at least he got to steal Captain America's Shield!

"You know, I've always wondered how this thing worked. It just refuses to obey the laws of physics you know? But I guess that I can't say anything." Peter chuckled before throwing the Shield at Steve.

It was then that the fight began, well, not really a fight, more of a one-sided beat-down.

Peter quickly turned and shot Clint in the back with his personalized Spider-Bow with a web arrow, pinning the purple archer to the wall.

"Sorry Clint, but business is business. Ironic isn't it? You get brought down by an archer. And one you helped train too heh." Peter chuckled to himself as he spun mid-air and aimed his web shooters/pistol at Wanda, tazing her and knocking her unconscious. He then landed on his left hand and sprung back to his feet, looking around before using his mastered 'Spider-Vision' to see two figures running through the airport inside.

He quickly webbed himself up and smashed through the reinforced glass. Landing right infront of the two men, revealing them to be Falcon and Bucky.

"Hey Bucky." Peter greeted.

"Holy shit! Peter fucking Parker!" Bucky remembered him from when Peter helped the Howling Commandoes on a few missions.

Peter and Bucky shared a bro hug before Peter turned to Falcon.

"We're old war buddies. I helped him and the Howling Commandoes out a few times back in WW2." Peter explained.

"Damn. And what's your trick? I mean, did you get stuck in ice too or...?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"Na, I'm just kinda immortal. I was born around the beginning of WW1. My parents fucked me up and here I am. Also, I'm kinda supposed to be fighting you guys so..." Peter said, Bucky just nodded and punched him in the face with his metal arm.

"Ow, btw love the new arm, it looks cool. But the Russian Star is a bit much, don't-cha think?" Peter quipped as he dodged both a literal flying kick from Sam and a haymaker from Bucky at the same time.

"Okay, guys. Time out." Peter called, both of his opponents stopping as they see him put his hands together to form a T.

"I have a plan, but Falcon, you may not like it. Steve is currently sprinting towards the Quinjet, now Sam you are gonna grab Bucky and start flying towards there, but, I need you to throw him once you are 100 feet away from the window, cause that is when I'm going to web you up and catch you. It needs to look convincing. You in?" Peter asked.

Sam and Bucky looked at each other before both looking at Peter and nodding,

"I'll do whatever I can to help out Steve. If that means taking one for the team then I don't mind. Oh, and Peter?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" He asked back.

"Call me Sam." The man said with a hand out.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance Sam." Peter said as he grabbed the offered hand and squeezed it enough to hurt, but not too severely.

Sam nodded before running and taking off, grabbing Bucky's shoulders, hoisting him up in the process. Peter jump out the window and started half-heartedly sprinting after them. Finally, Sam through Bucky just as Peter shot his wrist-gun, hitting Sam's wings, deactivating them and causing him to fall to the ground.

Just before Sam hit the ground, Peter shot forward and tackled him, saving his life.

"Sorry about this." Peter said before webbing Sam into a cocoon and hoisting him up over his shoulders before throwing him to Vision.

"You take him android, I'll get Cap." Peter then sprinted after Bucky, using his Spider-Sense to detect the heartbeat of T'challa, who was running directly behind him.

"I'm sorry about this T'challa, but I can't let you get to them." Peter shouted before jumping and spinning in mid-air to come to a stop facing the King.

"I understand, if I have done my research correctly, you fought alongside both of those men during WW2." T'challa said.

"Yep, and one of my ruled dictates that I refuse to cause any harm to any of my friends or loved ones. And funnily enough their both my friends, and I love em' like they where my brothers. I'm sure you would do anything for family." Peter said.

"Indeed, one question though, you are doing this for money, no? So how do you expect to get paid if you betray your employer?" T'challa asked, intrigued. Peter was about to reply but the Quinjet cut him off as it flew over them and disappeared into the sky.

"I've actually thought of that. Not only can I bring up my rule, but I can also say that I was hired to take down Cap's team, not the man himself." Peter said cunningly.

"You are a smart man Spider, I'll give you that." T'challa nodded before walking back towards the rest of their team.

"How much would it cost for me to get a suit laced with Vibranium? I'm currently making a new suit that is both lightweight and indestructable. While my healing factor may keep me alive, damn does it hurt." Peter joked.

"Well it all depends on what you can offer to me, I am not in need of any sort of money any time soon." T'challa bemused.

"Well, if you have any big events then hit me up and I'll be your personal bodyguard any time, free of charge, other than the suit." Peter offered.

"I will see what I can do. You will need to come to Wakanda though." T'challa agreed.

"Give me a time and place, I'll be there." Peter assured the King.

T'challa just nodded and continued to walk alongside the assassin in silence.

* * *

"I trust the money is in my account?" Peter asked the billionaire in front of him.

"Of course. I am a man of my word." Tony nodded. Peter snorted at that.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Peter then quickly checked his account and found that Stark was telling the truth.

"I'll see myself out." Peter said, standing up.

As Peter walked out of the man's office, he found Pepper Potts standing by a fountain, looking through some notes.

Peter approached the ginger.

"Hey Virginia." Peter greeted politely, using the woman's birth name.

"Oh, Peter, please call me Pepper, everyone else does." She chuckled nervously, trying to conceal her blush.

"Uhh... Pepper, then, what say you come by my place tonight, I have something that I think you will find VERY interesting." Peter said with a small smile.

"Okay, what time suits you? I finish work at 7.30, I could head to your place straight after work and get there at 8.00, is that good for you or..." Pepper asked.

"8.00 sounds great. Heh. I'll see you then." Peter then winked at her before walking away, leaving the woman blushing up a storm.

* * *

Later, Peter was lounging in his New York apartment when he heard the doorbell. He walked to the door, checks the time and saw it was exactly 8pm and chuckled.

" _It appears Miss Potts is a very precise woman. I like that."_ Peter thought as he opened the door.

"Hey! Pepper! Come on in, you're right on time. Make yourself at home, can I get you a drink?" Peter greeted her kindly.

"Do you have any red wine? I really need to loosen up." Pepper requested.

"Yeah! Hard day at work?" Peter inquired.

"You have no idea. Tony can just be so infuriating sometimes y'no? One minute I want to kiss him and the next, I just want to wrap my hands around his neck and just... Ugh!" Pepper stressed.

Peter walked back in the room holding two glasses of wine. He sat down next to Pepper as he handed her one of the glasses, taking a sip from the other.

"Did you know he actually tried to ask me to marry him? And you know what's worse? I actually considered it for a moment. I mean, I'm on the wrong side of forty and I'm not getting any younger." Pepper complained, looking down at herself in pity.

"Well, if it helps, you still look hot to me." Peter complimented her, making her blush.

"Really? I mean, do you mean it? You're not just saying that?" Pepper smiled shyly.

"No! Never. You are a beautiful woman Pepper. Maybe you need someone to help you remember that." Peter complimented her again before quickly bringing her into a kiss. Pepper hesitated for a second before giving in and kissing him back.

Peter placed his glass on the table and took Peppers out of her hand to do the same, still kissing her. He then pulled her over him, onto his lap, slipping his tongue into her mouth in the process. The two continued to ravage each others' mouths before Pepper pulled back.

"Bedroom?" She panted out.

Peter just nodded before resuming their make-out session. He then stood up and made his way to his bedroom, using only his spider sense to guide him as he continued to kiss the ginger.

Once in the room, Peter gently lay Pepper on the bed and parted their lips. He smiled as he slid her skirt down her legs, revealing her purple lacy panties. Pepper decided to pull her top off, revealing a matching purple lace bra.

Peter grinned before kissing her bellow her naval, then he continued to kiss up her stomach before stopping bellow her bra. He gently teethed the clasp on the front of the bra, releasing her milky mounds. He quickly brought one nipple into his mouth, chewing and sucking on it as he squeezed and twisted the other. After a while he switched over.

Once he finished sucking on her glorious globes, he pulled her to him so she could slip off the rest of the bra, throwing it into the pile of clothes by the corner.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Pepper complained/moaned.

Peter smiled and reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his rock-hard torso. He followed that up by standing up and slipping off his trousers, leaving him in just as much clothes her.

Peter then slid her panties off, revealing a mostly-shaven pussy, only a small sliver of ginger hair above her slit. He grinned before licking along her slit playfully, enjoying the sound of her moans.

"Oohhh, Peter, yeah, just like that." Pepper moaned as Peter continued to play with her slit before finally pushing his tongue into her hot core.

"Mmmmhmmmm." Pepper moaned as she moved and wriggled to his tongue moving inside her. Just before she could orgasm, however, Peter pulled away, smirking seeing her begging expression.

"Not yet, I want to feel you as you shake to my touch." He whispered seductively into her ear before pulling back to strip off his boxers, revealing a 11-inch long, 3-inch thick, rock solid penis.

"Holy shit. You're about twice the size of Tony." Pepper whispered to herself.

"Nice to know." Peter said, playfully glaring at her.

"Sorry! Sorry, it's just that I've only been with Tony before so I couldn't help comparing you to him. I'm so sorry, I'd understand if you didn't want to-" She was cut off as Peter shoved his whole length into her dripping vagina, causing her to moan in ecstasy.

"Damn, you're tight." Peter commented.

"Sorry, is that a bad thing?" Pepper apologised, again.

"No, it's good, just means I'll have to widen you out a bit." Peter smirked before pounding into her with fast, powerful thrusts.

He continued to pound her as he watched her breasts jiggle underneath him. Pepper pulled him away from his fascinations by kissing him. He pushed her down further into the bed as he kissed her back roughly, still pounding away into her.

Suddenly Pepper orgasmed without warning, shuddering around Peter's warm pole. Peter then lost control at this and proceeded to unleash his load into her baby maker, his tip pushing into her womb.

"Oh, shit." Peter moaned, looking down as he continued to cum inside her womb. Pepper looked down too and noticed what he meant.

"Crap." She commented. Peter just shrugged before finishing his orgasm, sliding out of her and lying beside her.

"Well... that was..." Pepper tried.

"Hot? Amazing? Beautiful?" Peter finished for her.

"Yeah." Pepper nodded.

Peter then smirked and turned to his bed partner.

"You want to try something fun?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure." Pepper conceded. Peter grinned happily before flipping Pepper so that she was laying on her front with her ass in the air. Peter slid his forefinger around her back door entrance.

"Has Tony ever been in here?" Peter asked.

"No. He has asked before. But I've just been too scared, I mean I know it hurts." Pepper said fearfully.

"Well, I can assure you that it will only hurt a little bit at first. But it get's great, for both of us, once the pain goes." Peter assured her as he lined his cock up with her asshole.

"Okay." Pepper nodded and Peter took this as confirmation and slowly pushed his phallus into her anal canal. He pushed in slowly until his entire cock was inside her.

"Damn. I knew you had a big ass, but damn. This us great. Yours is the first ass to ever take my whole length in, so you can pat yourself on the back for that." Peter playfully yet seriously complimented her.

"You okay?" He then asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm good to go now." Pepper assured him.

"Okay." Peter nodded and began thrusting. Eventually they where both moaning repeatedly as he continued to fuck her tight ass.

After roughly 10 minutes passed, Pepper's ass began to clench up and Peter prepared himself. Eventually they both shuddered as they climaxed. Peppers juices spilled out onto the mattress as Peter emptied his load into her ass.

After a minute, Peter pulled out from her ass and laid back down. He reached over and picked Pepper up, laying her on top of himself. He smiled when she cuddled into him. And his smiled grew when she spoke sleepily.

"Night, Pete..." She slurred before succumbing to sleep.

"Night Pepper." He smiled, kissing her head gently before wrapping his arms protectively around her and falling asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2: Deadly Leap

_**Hello Earthlings! Welcome to another fantabulous edition of the tale of the Spider Assassin. I loved the positive feedback from last chapter, it was, as always, spectacular! (Pun intended.) Now, how about those reviews?**_

* * *

 **Adtr509(Guest): I say again, OH SHIT! You are bringing your A-Game with this one. I know they had an Assassin Spider-Man during the Spider-Verse event and I wish Marvel would've done something with it. It probably would have been a good limited edition series to show that great power, great responsibility doesn't always work out and that sometimes, you have to put the rabid dog down. Spidey would have saved himself a lot of bitches throughout his career. Peace out!**

Haha! Love the enthusiasm. And, yes I am indeed pulling out all the stops with this one. As for the Spider-Verse Assassin Spidey, well he wasn't actually created during Spider-Verse. He was originally created in a What if? Story where he trained under Wolverine and basically turned his Spider-Sense up to 11. He could anticipate what his opponent was going to do before they even thought about doing it. He was OP as SHIT. And yes, he probably would have saved a lot of women. Peace out to you too.

 **CRUDEN: Interesting take. I'd like to read more.**

Thank you. I hope you enjoy.

 **cabrera1234: Wow. I want to read more.**

Then read more you shall!

 **MCRasengen: Like the story. Looking forward to seeing what's next.**

I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope that you continue to enjoy reading what I put out. I have some (hopefully) interesting stuff prepared.

 **Creus: Nice first chapter!**

Thank you, I worked my ass off to put it out there. I've had the idea for the airport scene for a while. I'm excited for when we get to the Sokovia Accords Phase two, The Superhuman Registration Act. Business will be booming for Peter during that time.

 **(Guest): Sweet chapter, great start to the story. I can't wait for more.**

Thank you for reviewing. I too thought it was a great starting point for where I want to go with this. As for waiting? Well wait no more! Here is chapter 2.

 **sexybutcreepy: One thing I would like to point out is that Logan's elongated aging is not immortal, his healing factor slowed his aging down when he hit round-about 30.**

Yes, I know this. I meant that PETER is immortally 26-27. Due to his Spider DNA mixing with Logan's DNA, he became immortal. Although he CAN be killed in the sense of someone chopping him up into tiny atoms and spreading them out across the universe.

 **xGhostSniperx: Love the idea of Spider-Man becoming an assassin, and finally getting an upgraded healing factor. Keep coming up with these golden ideas, and I'll be coming back for more.**

Thank you for the kind words. The whole Assassin Spidey idea was what started my whole Spider-Verse thing in the first place. I'm in love with the idea of him doing what he does best, but what he does... is absolutely fabulous. Heh. As for me and my golden ideas? I can't promise more golden ones, but how about some silver to make up for it? It's the best I can do. I hope you return also, thanks.

 **spideyforlife(Guest): Damn, and I mean DAMN! Man, you're not gonna stop making good shit are you? Aw man, Tony's gonna be pissed, but that's what you get when you're an asshole who doesn't treat his women right. Also, is this one going to have DC women as well? Cause I've got an idea. Peter was born in WW1 and Diana came to man's world in WW2, *if I'm correct*. Could you maybe add a part where he meets Diana instead of Steve and make Peter go to Themyscira instead of Steve. And make him start something with Diana and hopefully her mother as well. *Well, he also must get some MILF action too, I know you would agree.* Oh! And maybe Peter could save Diana's aunt in the beach fight, he would be a hero to the Amazons also, that could gain him some trust with Amazons. Comment back what you think, hopefully it's a good idea.**

Once again, thank you for the compliments, and the enthusiasm. And damn right Tony deserves it. This version will kinda be a mix between Comic and MCU Tony, so he is trying to do the right thing, but just comes off as a major asshole. And yes, there will be DC characters in this universe. As for Peter going to Themyscira? Possibly in the future, but not in the past. Also, I'm pretty sure I said in the Prologue that Peter met Diana during WW2, and they slept together, much to Steve's chagrin. Also, currently she believes he is dead. And as for him being in Themyscira instead of Steve? Look out for Amazon Spidey fic, it will bring you everything you desire, hopefully. I agree, Peter needs some MILF action, but sadly, in this fic, he will not be in any form of relationship with Hippolyta. Sorry.

 **: Okay, not to be rude, but seriously? 6 inch wide dick, are you kidding me? It felt more like a comedy than a lemon, lol.**

No rudeness at all. I agree, which is why I have changed that particular line into something more reasonable, half the girth, and reduced the length by two inches.

 **NeoTyson: Um #speachless. This Peter is no joke, and I'm sure Tony won't be too happy about Peter and Pepper's night session.**

Thank you for the comment. It means alot to me. And damn right this Peter is no joke. As for Tony, well, I would be kinda worried if he was happy about his on-again-off-again love interest boning the deadliest assassin in the universe, but hey! What can he do? Absolutely nothing. Cause if The Spider is after you, you are 100% fucking dead.

 **Spiderman1fan:** **This is a great start, can't wait for more. I also hope you get a chance to do your other stories especially International Spider-Man, Mutant/X-Men Spider-Man, DC/Young Justice Spider-Man, Alien Spider-Man, Avengers Spider-Man, and Military/SHIELD Spider-Man.**

Lucky you, I already have the first chapters for SHIELD Spidey and Young Justice Spidey in production. And thank you for the kind words, I have fixed A LOT of mistakes in the last chapter. So, don't worry about that.

 **JC(Guest): Great start, take that Stark. I hope there's an update soon. Any chance you could add Fire, Ice and the female Doctor Light to International Spidey?**

Thanks for the compliment, and yeah, Tony's gonna be in for a hell of a surprise the next time he tries to chat Pepper up. As for those girls being added to International? I'll look them up and see if they fit the criterias.

 **Saintsrow10: Great start, hope you update soon.**

Update? Yeah. Soon? Oops. Not quite.

 **.Bird: Will this be updated or marked as hiatus/abandoned? Please update.**

It was on a hiatus, due to the reasons listed in Amazing's second chapter's A/N. Sorry for taking so long.

 **Skywarp460: Dude seriously, update this thing already.**

I know I'm a little late, but it's finally here. Sometimes life can be a bitch and stop you from doing what you want to do.

 **Tsuki-HimeDarknessSamuraiYuri: Holy shit man… That's great… Please make some more!**

Now, more has been made. And thanks for the kind words!

 _ **Thank you all once again for all the readers and reviewers for your continued to support. As for my long absence, see my story Amazing. Now, without further ado, onto the good shit.**_

* * *

Previously:

"Night, Pete..." She slurred before succumbing to sleep.

"Night Pepper." He smiled, kissing her head gently before wrapping his arms protectively around her and falling asleep too.

Now:

When Pepper woke up, she was lying naked and alone. After she remembered everything from the previous evening, she looked down at her body, eying the cum still oozing out of her ass and cunt.

"Peter?" She called out. No response.

She decided to stand up and use the shower. Once thoroughly cleaned, using Peter's shower gel so that she smelled like him, she grabbed her clothes that where lying clean and folded on a table across from the bed.

Once dressed, she headed into the kitchen and found a note on the worktop.

 _Pepper, sorry for not being there when you woke up, but I had another job in a location I can't tell you about._

 _I don't know when I'll be back, but it'll hopefully be by the end of the month. I've left you a phone that only has one number. Phone that number if you need to contact me, but only if it's a life changing/ending situation._

 _I had an amazing night last night, hope we can do it again sometime._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Amazing Spider-Lover,_

 _Peter._

 _(P.S. You know it's true. ;) don't lie.)_

Pepper chuckled and folded up the note, slipping it in her pocket as she made her way into the living room. There, she found the cell phone with a sticky note on it.

 _I'll call you on this if I feel up for a booty call ;)_

Pepper smiled at the thought of a repeat of last night. Now, she can go to work and completely ignore Tony's advances, because she has found a man that can appreciate her both physically and emotionally.

But Pepper isn't stupid. She knows Peter will most likely be sleeping with other women. And she is fine with that, as long as she gets her somethin' somethin' every now and then. Pepper looked at the note one more time before throwing it in the trash can. She picked up the phone and slid it securely into her purse before making her way out of the apartment.

* * *

 _Paris_

Peter was currently perched on the Eiffel Tower, at the very top point, holding a customised sniper riffle. He was aiming directly at the base of the glass pyramid thingy in the Louvre. There, he watched as Georges Batroc, or 'Batroc the Leaper' as he has taken to calling himself, was currently talking to a client, subtly passing off a precious diamond stolen from an Algerian Museum.

Peter, was hired by said museum, to kill Batroc, and once the Diamond was back in the Museum's hands, he would get paid. So, of course Peter being the theatrical man he is, decided to do it in style, by 360 no-scoping off of the Eiffel Tower. Because even someone as skilled and powerful as him has to have some fun, and Spiders are known for playing with their pray, or at least, that's what Wikipedia says.

As Peter was honing all of his senses, he couldn't hold back a smirk as he quipped to himself.

"Le leap."

With that, he jumped off of the tower, spinning in a counter-clockwise direction, and pointed the sniper with one hand as he closed his eyes.

 _BANG!_

There was a massive echo in the once peaceful winds as he fired his weapon of choice. As soon as he pulled the trigger, he began pulling the riffle apart while still spinning, only now it was in back flips rather than counter-clockwise.

Once he had placed every piece in the correct pouches and placements on his suit, he pushed his legs out and landed gracefully on a flagpole, just above the dining area on the third floor of the tower.

He used his Spider-Vision to make sure his target was dead, seeing a massive hole in Batroc's face, chunks of flesh and blood scattered around the place. Peter had to smile at his work of art, fitting place for a thief's death, the most famous art gallery in the world will do just fine.

Peter then began swinging away, heading to his hotel room where he left the balcony door barely open. When he arrived there, he found a card on his bed, he picked it up and flipped it around to read it.

 _Hello Spider, I need your help, I know that I said I would only come to you if it was life threatening, and it truly is, please, help me._

 _If you accept, go to this address tonight._

Peter read the address and smirked. It looks like Talia needed his help, again. And he knew exactly what he wanted in return. After all these years, and trials of pushing Bruce Wayne away from her when training with her father, he would finally get what he has wanted for years, the daughter of the Demon herself.

 _Later that night_

Talia Al Ghul normally didn't ask for help, never mind plead and beg, but she was antsy, fuck, she was scared. And that is something that is almost entirely foreign to the woman, as she was raised to be an assassin.

She prayed that her old friend would help her, she had no clue what she would do without him. She hoped she wouldn't need to find out.

"You're getting sloppy Talia." A voice said from behind her, Talia jumped in shock, shaking in fear, that is, until she saw the spider on the man's chest.

"Oh, thank god it's just you." Talia said as she walked towards her friend. Peter twisted himself from his web until he was standing, opening his arms for her as he envelopes her in a seemingly friendly hug.

"What is it that has gotten you so scared, little one?" Peter asked gently, using his old nickname for her he used when she was just a child.

"Deathstroke has been hunting me for the last two weeks, and my father has cut off all ties to me. I am completely alone, and that frightens me." Talia admitted, she could always be truthful with Peter and know that he would never judge her for allowing herself to sound so weak.

"What do you need me to do? Put a bullet in the guy's skull?" Peter asked in a professional manner, trying not to sound too eager to kill the so-called 'Terminator'.

"If it comes to that yes, but that is not what I have brought you here for, I need you to be my bodyguard at all times, at least until I can reconnect with my father." Talia informed the Arachnid Assassin.

"Okay, I can do that, but at a price." Peter said, glad that his mask was on, hiding the gleeful grin on his face.

"What do you want? I'll give you anything. Just name it." Talia rushed.

Peter almost felt bad for what he was about to request of her, but one look at her, all of her, and he knew that he had to grip this opportunity by the balls.

"I want... _You."_ Peter whispered the last word in a seductive, husky voice making the younger woman visibly shudder.

"Or more specifically, your virginity, if you do still have it?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow that was visible through his mask.

Talia just nodded, reluctantly to confirm that yes, she was indeed still a virgin, and yes, she would give herself to him.

"Well, it's settled, grab your things from wherever you stashed them, we're going to Austria." Peter then grabbed her ass with one hand, squeezing it almost too harshly, before letting go and walking back into the darkness, disappearing into the night once again.

Talia stood there, in the dark, for a long while after he left, panties wet and face flushed, thinking about what Peter had asked of her. She was now even more terrified than before, only now, instead of being scared for her life, she was now scared for her body, and scared of what Peter would do to her.

* * *

 _1 week later, Switzerland_

"I still don't understand why we are here of all places." Talia commented. The two of them where currently in a small 3-room cabin on top of a mountain in the Swiss Alps, and as beautiful as the place was, Talia was fucking confused.

"I mean, we are in the open, which makes us easy targets for someone like Deathstroke." Talia stated further.

"Exactly." Peter replied shortly.

"What?" Talia asked, confused.

"Oh come on Talia! You're supposed to be the daughter of Ras al Ghul! Think! If we are out in the open, then that means that he will get cocky, and then, I'll strike." Peter snapped.

"Oh. That's actually pretty smart." Talia said quietly, so-as to not further infuriate him.

When Peter heard her whispering, his expression softened, for he knew that he had scared her.

"Hey, hey, c'mere." He opened his arms and allowed her to hug him, wrapping his arms around her in response.

"I'm sorry I scared you, it's just... I need to keep you safe, so I'm trying to push past my emotions right now." Peter soothed as he rubbed her back. ~ _Spider-Sense~_

Peter quickly launched himself and Talia to the ground, his ultra-enhanced senses warning him of the Sniper bullet zooming past his head.

He quickly puts his hand over Talia's mouth to cover the scream and levelled his own breathing, widening his eyes slightly to indicate for her to do the same.

Once he was confident she wouldn't make any stupid mistakes, he let go of her mouth and slowly pulled out his PI-Phone. A prototype battle phone designed for soldiers.

He used the enhanced camera to locate his attacker's location and found him sliding down a mountain heading their way.

"He thinks your hurt and is coming to finish the job, keep quiet stay here, I'll give you the signal if I need help." Peter whispered before sneaking a quick peck to her lips and jumping to the ceiling, slipping his mask on as he does so.

Talia blushed but quickly steeled herself and slipped into a wardrobe, hiding behind the various coats and jackets hanging in there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Slade Wilson prided himself with the ability to shoot anything from any distance, and he rarely misses a shot. But even then, he knows that even if he did hit the Al Ghul girl, she was probably still able to put up a good fight, so he made sure that he was on constant alert as he approached the cabin.

As he approached the cabin, he took his steps cautiously, so as to not set off any traps that were no doubt guarding the small house.

Once he reached the door, he activated a scan for the door, satisfied, he silently opened and closed the door, slipping inside quickly. He wasn't surprised to see that there was no girl visible, although a little agitated that there was no blood in sight.

He heard the signs of an almost silent breath inside on of the closets and approached, aiming his silenced pistol directly at the gap in between the double doors. He was taken by surprise however, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown through the door, launching back outside.

Shaking off his surprise, he brought himself back up to his feet and looked around for his attacker. He was definitely taken by surprise when none of his senses or scanners detected anything anywhere near him.

He was even more confused when he felt a fist blast into his face, crunching the metal mask inwards, almost connecting with his face.

After he ripped the mask off, he finally got a look on his attacker, a man standing tall at 6'2 with a skintight lightweight armour painted entirely black except from the upper torso and mask, which was a blood red colour, with a black spider emblem on the chest and two teardrop eyes on the mask.

"Spider? Damn, why the fuck are you protecting the girl?" Slade asked as he got into a ready position.

I was Ras' second in command for 50 years, and I helped raise Talia into the woman she is today. I'm not exactly going to just let you destroy all my hard work." He seethed as he cracked each of his fingers, one-by-one.

"Understandable I guess. What exactly is she to you though? Your bitch?" Slade further questioned.

"Don't ever refer to her as a bitch again or I'll rip your fucking head off." Spider growled.

"What's are you being paid to do this?" He then asked after forcing himself to calm the fuck down.

"Seven Million, why?" Slade answered, wondering where his adversary was going with this.

"I'll give you twenty one if you back the fuck off." The Arachnid offered.

"… Okay, Deal. I accept the money within forty-eight hours." He accepted before turning around and beginning to make his way to his extraction point.

"One more thing Wilson, who hired you?" Peter enquired.

"Her father." Slade replied before jumping off a cliff.

* * *

 **A/N Here's chapter two! Finally! Took me a while but we got there. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Btw, Lemon next chapter, possibly. Probably. Peace out motherfuckers – Hades.**

 **(P.S. Should Peter get with MCU May Parker? Just wondering. Cause with this universe it's not incest, plus it's Marisa Tomei. I mean, come on.)**


End file.
